Mada Mada Dane
by PurificationArrow
Summary: AU: Ryuzaki Sakuno is a vet who lives her small life one step at a time. When she begins treating a Himalayan cat belonging to Echizen Ryoma, a rising singing sensation, her calm life grinds to a halt. Funny how a single cat can make such a difference.
1. Chapter 1

_December 27, 2007_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis in any way, shape, or form, save for the manga I have purchased.

**Title:** Mada Mada Dane

**Author:** PurificationArrow

**Rated:** Teen

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** (AU) Ryuzaki Sakuno is a young vet who lives her small-time life one step at a time. When she begins treating a Himalayan cat, belonging to Echizen Ryoma, a rising singing sensation, her calm life grinds to a halt. Who knew that a single cat can make such a difference?

**Notes:** Just a bit of info on some things that might show up later on in the story. Thanks.

_Italics – Thoughts and emphasis on words _

**Bold - chapters**

**Bold and Underline - author's note**

**Chapter 1: All Because of Karupin **

**

* * *

**

**Ba-dump**

**Ba-dump**

**Ba-dump**

A young woman scribbled some words and numbers into a column on the sheet next to her.

"Her heart rate is steady and strong. Fortunately, no infections have set in since the break. Continue to leave the cast on for at least another week, and then switch to bandages. Try and make sure that she doesn't try and jump up onto anything, otherwise she could re-injure her leg." Sakuno smiled at the small tabby cat on the table in front of her. Her smile then transferred to the teenage girl on the other side of the table. "You've been taking good care of her. Keep it up." Sakuno said.

"Yes! Thank you, Ryuzaki-sensei!" The girl said, and bowed.

Sakuno smiled at her, and then lifted the cat into her owner's arms.

The girl bowed once more, and thanked her again before running out the door, and meeting her mother on the sidewalk.

Sakuno gave a sigh, and picked up the files on the examination desk. She gave it a look over twice to make sure that the information was accurate. When she was satisfied, the girl tucked it away in a folder which she inserted in a drawer in her desk.

Her patient, a tabby colored Japanese Bobtail by the name of Hanabi, had been hit by a car by the side of the road.

Luckily for the cat, the car hadn't been speeding, and therefore she wasn't hit hard enough to kill her. Hanabi's leg was still broken however, and she had been put into a cast for a couple months. If that cat had a tail, Sakuno would have likely been forced to amputate it.

"Ryuzaki-senpai, do you need a cup of coffee?" Her assistant asked.

"Tea please, Kim-san." Sakuno called back.

"Yes ma'am."

Sakuno gave her watch a quick look-see. It was around 4:36 PM. She had began work at around 9:30. She got off work at 5:30 PM. _Just another hour to go. _Sakuno thought. "Thank you, Kim-san." She said to the young lady who had just brought her tea.

The girl smiled at her.

Her veterinary assistant was named Kim Chun-Hyang. She was 19 years old, and went to a prestigious college in the area. The girl was South Korean, but had learned Japanese to come to Japan and take up veterinary work.

She and Sakuno were good friends.

When Sakuno had met Chun-Hyang, she had been about 12 years old, and Sakuno 14 years old. Her parents had been against her coming to Japan, but she had done so anyways. At the time, Chun-Hyang had come to Japan to live with her elder cousins in Chiba, Japan, with no regards as to what her future could be.

Chun-Hyang had been attending Seishun Gakuen, as had Sakuno. Sakuno had been assigned as Chun-Hyang's temporary translator and guide around the school. So naturally, they became eventual friends. But not without a few troubles. Chun-Hyang, despite her lack of understand Japanese at the time, could easily tell when people were making fun of her, or when she wasn't accepted. This had not sat well with the Korean girl. To make things short, she had been a violent little youth. Frequently beating up males her age and older, and scaring the living daylights out of the females.

Nearing the end of the school year when Sakuno would be preparing to leave junior high and enter high school, Sakuno had made the personal effort to try and ease Sakuno's violent tendencies.

She had urged Sakuno to join the tennis team at school, and that it would be an interesting experience. Chun-Hyang had done so, and it was there that she had met a boy by the name of Fuji Shusuke. At first, Chun-Hyang's violent tendencies had erupted yet again.

Surprisingly, after a while, Chun-Hyang had managed to settle slightly. Despite the occasional fights picked with other people, Chun-Hyang had gotten to know Fuji better. He'd helped her improve her Japanese speaking skills, and he defended her verbally whenever someone had decided to pick on her by using words and language Chun-Hyang wasn't familiar with. Later on, on the day of graduation, Chun-Hyang had been crying.

It was to be expected, of course. Her best friend was leaving, and the chances of them seeing each other on a frequent basis were diminished greatly.

Yet, to both hers and Chun-Hyang's surprise, it had been Fuji Shusuke to the rescue. He had comforted Chun-Hyang in his own warped way.

He began with teasing her, which led to Chun-Hyang deftly punching him squarely in the chest while still sobbing, which led to Fuji embracing Chun-Hyang. To be honest, Sakuno had seen this outcome for a while. Their affection was quite blatant, once you got past the verbal fights (mostly on Chun-Hyang's part), punching and kicking (on Chun-Hyang's part), and the bizarre faces (also on Chun-Hyang's part). Also following this, the two had begun dating. Another surprising, but accounted for outcome. And yes, Sakuno had indeed thought about this a lot.

Finally, by the time Chun-Hyang had entered high school, Sakuno was ready to leave again. Also at this time, it was then when Sakuno had discussed future business ideas with her grandmother's co-worker, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

It was he who had helped Sakuno decide her future with animals and veterinary care. At first, Sakuno had been deathly afraid of the stoic man. However, in time, she had found that he was a nice person, though not very social, he still had his kind moments nonetheless. Sakuno began taking classes regarding Biology and medical research in animal healthcare and welfare. Chun-Hyang later on followed in her friend's footsteps in pursuing animals.

And there is the mini-story of how Chun-Hyang and Sakuno had met, and how each had found their current occupations.

"Ryuzaki-senpai? Are you alright?" Chun-Hyang asked.

Sakuno opened her eyes. "Yes, I'm sorry Kim-san." She apologized.

Chun-Hyang smiled, "It's alright. But you have one last call regarding an appointment." She said.

Sakuno frowned, "Was there a problem?" She asked. Chun-Hyang, being her assistant, was usually supposed to take care of Sakuno's appointments, and then tell her about them later on. Chun-Hyang frowned. "Yes senpai. The man on the phone wishes to speak directly to you. He refuses to make an appointment otherwise."

The side of Sakuno's mouth twitched. Irritation. There were just some men in the world with their high-and-mighty male pride that did these things.

Sakuno took the phone from her assistant. "Hello?"

"Is this Ryuzaki Sakuno?" A male voice asked monotonously.

"Yes, it is." Sakuno replied.

"Good. I would like to schedule an appointment for my animal tomorrow."

A defiant meow somewhere on the other line interrupted the man. "I'm sorry, an appointment for my _cat_, Ryuzaki-sensei."

Another meow.

"Alright! I would like to schedule an appointment for Karupin, my cat, tomorrow please." The voice said in exasperation.

Sakuno couldn't keep an amused chuckle, despite herself. "Alright," she said in between small chuckles. "Why couldn't this matter have been discussed with my assistant?" Sakuno asked.

The man cleared his throat, "I have a small problem with coming to the hospital. Therefore, I would like to schedule a private appointment in the evening at my home."

Shrugging to herself, Sakuno knew that there were issues like this. "Very well. I will need the location of your house, a time after 6 PM, and your name please." Sakuno said, readying her pen above a sheet of lined paper.

The man told her the location of her home. Chun-Hyang was surprised. His home was actually not too far from hers. This was coupled with the fact that the only other person within walking distance of her home was the house must have belonged to some elderly citizen who preferred large, old Japanese style homes, much like herself. Although, with Sakuno's slight issue with obliviousness, it would have been quite easy for her to miss a new house or foundation built up.

The man requested a time which Sakuno wrote down. She sighed to herself. She would have to skip dinner then.

Lastly, the man's name.

"I'm afraid on time, Ryuzaki-sensei, so I must leave immediately after my name," the man explained. "Eh... also, please keep this information confidential, if you will. My name is ..."

After he had told her his name, the line clicked dead.

This left Sakuno staring at the receive in shock. She blinked again and again, yet she was still thoroughly startled.

Chun-Hyang waved a hand in front of Sakuno's face, "Um... Ryuzaki-senpai?" She asked her.

Sakuno jumped, awakened from her revere, and smiled nervously, "It's nothing, Kim-san. Well, I'm going to leave now. I need to rest up before work tomorrow. Well then, goodbye!" She had jumped up, grabbed her coat and bag, and had promptly left.

As Sakuno left the veterinary clinic, she grasped the piece of paper with the information for her appointment to her chest.

When the young vet had reached her home, she laid the paper on her table and stared at it. The girl went to her cabinet underneath the radio, and pulled a CD out. There was a handsome man on the front with a cap on, and a smirk on his face.

"Echizen Ryoma..." she breathed as she stared at the paper to the CD, and back. "Echizen Ryoma."

Echizen Ryoma, a new hit in the Japanese singing industry. He had appeared from seemingly out of nowhere, and was now listed at the top of the music charts. He had incredible talent for someone his age, and some of his songs had even reached America.

Sakuno collapsed in her chair. Why had this happened to her? She asked herself. No wonder he had wanted to talk to her separately and without anyone knowing. Sakuno could only begin to image the kinds of things tabloids would say about him if she were to treat one of his pets, which, by the way, Sakuno hadn't even known existed. She groaned, and blinked her now exhausted eyes.

_Why?_ She asked herself. _Why? _

_

* * *

_

**(A/N:)** **This is something new I decided to start. I just can't help lumping Sakuno and Ryoma together. And this story, being an AU (Alternate Universe) story also means that there are alterations to their histories, ages, and mild twists to their personalities. Let me clarify this. **

**Kim Chun-Hyang is a character of mine that I have created. I also have another Prince of Tennis story out, Ryuusei no Musune. This is a story in which Chun-Hyang stars. However, there are differences between that story and this. In that story, Chun-Hyang and Fuji are not dating, nor do they hold any outward affection for each other. The part about verbal fights (or rather arguements) and violent tendencies on Chun-Hyang's part are true. Also, I couldn't resist putting my character with Fuji. It is a temptation that all authors, at one point or another, and tempted with. This isn't going to be a huge factor, so just bare with it if you don't like it, please. **

**And more clarifications. Sorry! In this, Sakuno is in 9th grade in the little history bit I put in. Tezuka is in 11th grade. I was tempted to make him older, but resisted since I've already given in to my temptations one too many times, and I needed to make the age thing and his features a little less strange, although it is highly amusing at times. Fuji and Chun-Hyang were in 7th in the little history bit as well. I'll stick some of the other characters in there later on... maybe. It depends on who you people would like to be in here. **

**Just say so, and I'll choose the top two or three. Also, just a little bit more, please bare with me still. Sakuno's timidity is a tad irritating to me in the manga and anime. Thus, I made her slightly more confident and outgoing in here. Also, she is 21! If she is a stuttering fool at this age still, then I'd be quite frustrated. The future chapters will also be longer. I wanted to slightly shorten this one just because it was the first chapter. **

**And I believe that is all. Please review, and also say who you would like to be in the future chapters. Thank you! **

_-PurificationArrow_


	2. Chapter 2

_January 27, 2008_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis in any way, shape, or form, save for the manga I have purchased. I also own Chun-Hyang who will be making brief appearances throughout the course of this story.

**Title:** Mada Mada Dane

**Author:** PurificationArrow

**Rated:** K 

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** (AU) Ryuzaki Sakuno is a young vet who lives her small-time life one step at a time. When she begins treating a Himalayan cat, belonging to Echizen Ryoma, a rising singing sensation, her calm life grinds to a halt. Who knew that a single cat can make such a difference?

**Notes:** Just a bit of info on some things that might show up later on in the story. Thanks. Also, there was a review (a single review, I believe) about the quality inside the first chapter. I do remember including some words about the shortness of the chapter. Trust me, this chapter will be much longer than the first. The reason for the first one being so short, and I quote from the first chapter: "**The future chapters will also be longer. I wanted to slightly shorten this one just because it was the first chapter.**" If you guys don't believe me that this quote is from the first chapter, go there and look. And that is all I have to say right now. Thanks. Also, I got a review about the strangeness of this pairing. Trust me. I've seen much stranger things. A florist and a co-president of a major electronics company, the head boss of a corporation and a martial artist, the list goes on. So I suggest that either you just read the story, or go someplace else where people actually care about what you say.

_Italics – Thoughts and emphasis on words _

**Bold - chapters**

**Bold and Underline - author's note**

**Chapter 2: Employed**

**

* * *

**

Sakuno's brown pupils dilated as she stared upwards. Not in front of her, upwards.

An enormous mansion towered over the girl as she took in the breathtaking sight of her newest patient's house... then again, house would be an understatement. Despite its size, it was an old-fashioned Japanese style mansion, complete with a large flight of stairs, and a knocker. Thankfully for Sakuno, however, there had been a doorbell installed. And even that seemed expensive beyond comprehension.

Slowly, she reached a hand out towards the doorbell.

"Hey!"

Sakuno let out a squeak, and dropped her veterinarian's bag on the ground.

"Eh... are you alright, miss?" the voice asked her.

Sakuno, upon looking up, saw a tall man with spiky hair. She stared, dumbfounded, at him. He leaned in, and Sakuno squeaked again, and backed up. The man laughed at her, and rubbed the back of his neck. He seemed like he had been running around quite a bit, judging from the amount of persperation on him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I guess you're just one of those people." he laughed.

Sakuno recoiled slightly. "_Just one of those people"? _Was she? "Hey, I resent that!" she frowned at him, picking her bag back up.

The spiky-haired man blinked, obviously he had not been expecting that kind of retort. "Hey, I apologized," he sighed and put a hand out to her. "Let's start over. I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, but you can just call me Momo if you want."

After staring at the mildly sweaty hand for a moment, she clasped it firmly. "My name is Ryuzaki Sakuno." she said quietly.

Momoshiro gave her a quizzical look. "Ryuzaki, eh?" he paused for a moment, appearing to think. "Why're you here again? You don't really look like the type of rich advertisement worker..."

_Advertisement worker? _She thought.

Meanwhile, Momoshiro kept searching through his memory recesses to see if he remembered the name Ryuzaki at all... no luck. "No... I'm here to treat eh... Echizen-san's cat, Karupin." she explained. Then she had the taller man's attention. "He called the animal hospital where I work yesterday wanting to schedule an appointment--" she began, but was abruptly cut off with a peal of laughter.

"Haha! He called a local vet to help Karupin?!" Momoshiro barked.

Staring at him was all Sakuno could do. "Eh... yes." she said.

"Hey, Momo-senpai, is that you?" a familiar monotonous voice asked. The voice was coming from the voice reception box where a person was to ring the doorbell.

Momoshiro leaned in to the button, and pressed it. "Hey, Echizen! There you are."

The voice, belonging to Echizen Ryoma, sighed deeply. "Yes, Momo-senpai." Ryoma replied.

Sniggering, Momoshiro pressed the button again, a grin plastered about his face. "Echizen, is it true that you invited this little vet here?" Momoshiro asked him. There was a pause before Ryoma answered. "Is she there?" he asked.

Momoshiro stepped aside and let Sakuno answer. "Uh, yes. I'm here, Echizen-san." she said. "Then hurry up and come in. I've been waiting." The gates opened up, and the line clicked dead.

Sakuno stared at the reciever, appalled. Who was supposed to be the guest here?

Momoshiro just laughed. "Sorry about Echizen," he said, apologizing for his apparently blatantly rude friend. "He's just very blunt."

Sakuno frowned a little, and went through the gates. "I can see that..." she said.

Again, Momoshiro laughed and followed Sakuno through the gates which grinded shut behind them.

* * *

Upon entering the building, Sakuno and Momoshiro were quickly greeted by a taller, very pretty young woman with blue-tinted hair that reached her waist, and large blueish tinted eyes. She was dressed in more modern clothing than Sakuno had expected after seeing a home like this one. 

She bowed to them, and gave them each a brilliant smile. "Momoshiro-san, it is good to see you again. Have you come to see Ryoma-san about business?" she asked.

Momoshiro nodded, "Yeah. Something along those lines." he replied nonchalantly.

The woman nodded, and then turned to Sakuno who bowed... unfortunately for the both of them, they had decided to bow hastily at the same time (or at least that was the case with Sakuno). Their heads smashed together, and they let out yelps at the same time before staggering backwards.

Momoshiro was trying not to snicker. "A-are you two okay?" he asked, snorting back his badly concealed laughter.

"I'm alright. Thank you, Momoshiro-san. And you?" The woman asked, putting a hand out to Sakuno who had fallen backwards onto her rear end.

Sakuno accepted it, a blush covering her face. "Y-yes!" she stuttered quickly. _Great_... she decided. She had barely even been in the house for five minutes, and already she had knocked someone down. _Perfect. Just perfect._ "I'm alright... and I'm so sorry! That was my fault!" she said and bowed again, this time, managing to do so without injuring, knocking down, or fatally wounding someone.

The woman laughed. "It's alright. Oh, yes. You are Dr. Ryuzaki Sakuno, correct?" she asked.

Sakuno nodded.

"My name is Echizen Nanako. I am Ryoma-san's cousin, but I live here with Ryoma-san... and Karupin too, of course." Nanako said with a smile.

Then it occurred to Sakuno. "Karupin... that is the name of Echizen-san's cat. Can you tell me exactly what is wrong with him? Things such as symptoms, unusual behavior, possible pain..." she trailed off, trusting Nanako to understand what she was looking for.

Nanko put a finger to her chin. "Well... I believe--"

"He has had abdominal pains which makes it difficult for him to eat, supposedly the inability to see correctly, and dizziness. That is all we know." a voice inturrupted.

Nanako turned, and bowed quickly. "Ryoma-san, I thought that you would be waiting in your room!" she said. Ryoma gave her a dry look, though Sakuno was sure it was toned down a bit simply for the sake of the fact that this woman was related to him. "Clearly, I'm not anymore. I'll handle this now. Thank you, Nanako." he said. Nanako bowed in response. "I'll be getting dinner ready, Ryoma-san. Also, I will bring some tea to the room later on." she said with a smile.

Sakuno watched her leave, slightly awed at the woman. She was so pretty, and so gracious too.

"Ahem."

Sakuno gasped and turned. Ryoma was raising one eyebrow at her, and the woman felt a blush explode over her face. This of course, made everything worse. "I'm sorry." she said quickly.

"Follow me." Ryoma said, turning down a hallway. Momoshiro followed him, patting the his short friend's shoulder. "Hey, hey, easy on her. She seems nice. Down boy, down." he coaxed.

Ryoma gave him a dry look. "First off, she is only here to look after Karupin. Second, _I'm not a dog_, Momo-senpai."

Sakuno felt annoyance prick in her chest, and her grip on the medical bag she was carrying tightened. The girl managed to shove it away with great difficulty.

_'The whole pompous, high and might act is just a male thing.'_ Sakuno remembered Chun-Hyang telling her once. _Now I listen..._ Sakuno thought remorsefully.

Momoshiro and Ryoma had turned a corner, and Sakuno hurried to keep up. She skidded around the corner, and crashed into Ryoma. The girl let out a squeal of surprise, and fell back onto the hard, wooden floor.

No.

Not wood.

Sakuno was being supported upwards by a warm pair of hands, one holding her head as protection, and the other wrapped around her tiny waist. A long brown braid was draped behind her, and the other was resting over the shoulder of her savior. "Clumsy..." Ryoma muttered as he set her on her feet again. Sakuno flushed, and bowed to him, feeling her entire being radiate with embaressment. "I'm so sorry!" she apologized.

Ryoma gave a sigh, and opened the door to a room. "It's fine." he said gruffly, and entered the room. Periodically, Momoshiro's shrieks of laughter were cut off. Sakuno brushed her knee-length skirt off and began twisting a braid in her hand.

From his cold expression, Sakuno half expected Ryoma to be equally as cold. But he wasn't.

The gentleness with which he had held her was surpising, and her waist and upper body still tingled with the warmth that had emanated from the singer's body. It had been to say the least, somewhat exhilarating.

"Ryuzaki-san!" Ryoma called.

Sakuno picked her bag back up, and trotted into the room, and closed the door behind her. She sat down, and was presented with the sight of a cream and brown colored long-haired cat. The small creature was furry and asleep, and his whiskers rose and fell with every soft breath he took. The excitement from the encounter just previously began to melt away as she saw the cat's sweet, furry face. Ryoma's arms were gently wrapped around the animal, and as Sakuno looked up to meet her new employer's golden eyes, the look of tenderness and slight fear vanished. It was replaced with the same expression Ryoma had worn before when she had met him.

"He is a Himalayan cat." Ryoma spoke.

Sakuno looked back at the cat, and then reached into her bag to pull out a stethoscope. After she placed the two loops in her ears, Sakuno held her arms out for the sleeping cat. Ryoma handed her over quietly, and miraculously, the cat did not awaken. It seemed determined to sleep.

The veterinarian placed the metal disk to Karupin's side. His heartbeat was steady which was obviously a good sign. When she moved farther down to the cat's lungs, she listened carefully. His gentle breathing was normal, and there seemed to be nothing irregular about him. But Sakuno knew that a simple, basic examination couldn't tell her what she needed to know about him.

According to Ryoma, he'd been having trouble eating. That meant something could possibly be wrong with his stomach, esophagus, or intestines.

She laid Karupin down on his back gently, and placed her fingers in specific areas on the cat's stomach area. She lightly pressed them to test for any pain of sorts, but there was no response from the slumbering creature. If there had been a problem with Karupin's stomach or intestines, he would most certainly have woken up at Sakuno's poking of his abdomen.

Finally, after looking around the cat's body for a few more moments, she handed the cat back to Ryoma.

"He's a very sick animal, that's for sure." she muttered. Through more proddings in different regions of his body, Karupin had awoken, and had begun to mewl in protest to Sakuno's antics.

"I can see that, Ryuzaki-san. Can you tell me what is _wr__ong_ with him?" Ryoma replied dryly and impatiently.

Sakuno didn't know where, but she managed to find it deep within herself... deep, _deep _within herself to shoot him an annoyed glance, and then move back to her bag. "I myself, am not sure yet, Echizen-san." she said patiently. "But the next time I come to see Karupin, I will bring more material with me. I may need you to also visit the animals hospital." Ryoma looked like he had been about to protest, but Sakuno beat him to it. Although her face was flushed red as a cherry. "For whatever reason, I can't do much in your house without the necessary equipment I need."

"...So unless you feel like lugging over 500 lbs. up those stairs and into here, be my guest..."

Ryoma and Sakuno both looked at Momoshiro who had finished the unspoken sentence. The spiky-haired man grinned back at them.

With grudging acceptance, Ryoma nodded. "Very well." he muttered. "I will try and bring Karupin in to the hospital, Ryuzaki-san. I already have your private number, and if you require my attention, you may contact me here."

He handed Sakuno a card which she took and put into her bag as well.

Sakuno didn't want to know how he had managed to attain her private number, so she didn't question the matter. "Thank you, Echizen-san." she said. She opened the clasp on her bag, and began to put her material away. Last in the bag was the stethoscope. Sakuno sighed and looked at Karupin, who was currently staring back at her with his round blue eyes. The cat's fuzzy tail swished from side to side, and the whiskers just above his eyes were raised, making the creature's eyes look genuinly confused.

"I will be going now, Echizen-san." Sakuno said, standing.

She moved towards the door, and opened it. Nanako was standing there with a tray of tea, her blue eyes surprised. "You're leaving already, Ryuzaki-san?" she asked. "I'm sorry. I had been hoping to finish the tea much faster." the woman apologized.

Sakuno instantly felt guilty. It seemed that Sakuno had been in such a rush to leave that she had forgotten Nanako was going to bring in tea. She bowed her head, "I'm sorry, Nanako-san." she apologized quietly.

Nanako smiled at her sadly. "You really can't stay longer?" she pleaded.

Sakuno shook her head, pursing her lips. "No, I'm afraid I can't. I have things I need to do back at home. I'm sorry Nanako-san."

The woman seemed to understand, so she began looking at the steaming cups of tea in her hands with uncertainty.

_No doubt this tea was the expensive brand_, Sakuno thought. _It must be a waste to just throw it away._

"Nanako, give it to Okaa-san and Oyaji. It is still hot, so they would enjoy it." Ryoma called over. Nanako looked at him, and then back at the tea. The steam was beginning to diminish ever so slightly. "But Ryoma-san, it isn't as hot as it was before. Are you certain that Obaa-san and Ojii-san won't mind?"

Ryoma shrugged his shoulders, and then shook his head. "No. Oyaji will probably be engrossed in his..." Ryoma seemed to realize that Sakuno was still in the room. The singing sensation rephrased his words. "... Oyaji will probably be engrossed in his '_book' _too much to even realize that it isn't steaming hot."

Nanako nodded. "Alright. I will take it to them now, Ryoma-san."

She turned to Sakuno, still holding the tray. "Would you like me to escort you to the door, Ryuzaki-san?" she asked.

"No, I'll take her. Please take the tea to Okaa-san and Oyagi, Nanako." Ryoma said, standing up. Karupin quickly scrambled to his feet and trailed behind Ryoma.

Nanako nodded, and then bowed one last time to Sakuno. "It was very nice to meet you, Ryuzaki-san. I hope to see you again sometime." she said, and smiled.

"You as well, Nanako-san." Sakuno replied.

"Hey, Sakuno-chan!" Momoshiro called. "Mind if I come too?"

Sakuno blinked, and then looked at Ryoma. She hadn't the right to say. It would be disrespectful to simply decide something, even this small a matter, when apparently this was Ryoma's home. Ryoma, however, remained silent.

"Um..." she mumbled. "I... I don't have a problem with it."

Ryoma said nothing, and Sakuno almost let out a thankful sigh. Momoshiro raised an eyebrow, seemed to think something over, but shrugged it off. He clambered to hit feet, and then trotted over to them. After throwing an arm over Ryoma's shoulder--which seemed to Sakuno that it would be very painful, especially at the difference in height--and then repeated the action on Sakuno.

She nearly stumbled, unprepared for Momoshiro's sudden weight.

He was lighter than he seemed, for all his burliness, but nevertheless heavy for a female of Sakuno's stature. She let out an uncomfortable squeak, and then Ryoma turned his icy gaze towards Momoshiro.

"Momo-senpai, please get off." he said.

Momoshiro let out a laugh, but complied. Ryoma straightened and rotated his shoulder several times. Sakuno blushed and began playing with the edge of her braid.

"Let's go, then!" Momoshiro shouted, going on ahead of them.

Sakuno stared after the older man. "He is... um..." she tried to think for the proper word to say without offending either Momoshiro or Ryoma. "Um..."

"Obnoxious, annoying, immature, irritating, loud?" Ryoma completed the sentences, using a various amount of synonyms to substitute in place of Sakuno's pauses. "Mada mada dane." he mumbled, walking after Momoshiro. Sakuno couldn't fight back a grin that crept its way into the edges of her lips. _They really _are _close. _She concluded.

"You!" A shout yelled up ahead of Sakuno.

She blinked. Who was 'you'?

The veterinarian trotted up ahead, and turned the corner. Ryoma was just standing there, hands in his pockets, watching the scene in front of him with what Sakuno could have mistaken to be vague amusement.

Momoshiro and a tanned man were facing each other in the hall.

They both bore glares on their faces, and their fists were clenched. "So we meet again!" Momoshiro shouted, pointing in a ridiculously herioc looking motion.

"Duh! Considering I _live here_!" the other man retorted.

Momoshiro growled at this... in accordace to having been proven to be a simpleton. Which he honest to goodness, sometimes was.

"Well... well..." Momoshiro trailed off, as if searching for something to say. "I'm more muscular!" he shouted, puffing out his chest, a six-pack showing through his yellow T-shirt. The other man scoffed, as if Momoshiro were giving him a pathetic show. In earnest, Sakuno didn't think that Momoshiro was _that _badly built...

"You young fool! Take a look at _these_!" the older man grabbed the edges of his dark brown monk's robe, and pulled them away.

Instantly, Sakuno reacted.

She screamed, and brought her hands up as shields from the view. Ryoma grimaced. The man blinked, apparently unaware that she had been standing there... needless to say that her presence was well announced. The scream had echoed throughout Ryoma's mansion.

He grinned, in a manner so perverted that his apparent monk's status gave him away to be a simple dirty, old man.

"Hey, a pretty little chickie we've got here!" the man said, grinning all the while.

Sakuno, meanwhile, was hunched up against the wall, still covering her eyes. The man approached, putting his hands on his hips, and stomping over to her as if he were a giant. "My name is Nanjiroh Echiz--" the man was pushed backwards.

Ryoma had intervened, stepping in between Sakuno and the perverted monk.

"She is the veterinarian for Karupin, Oyaji. We are escorting her out of the house." Ryoma said, his golden eyes glinting with annoyance, and mild anger.

The man, now known to Sakuno as 'Nanjiroh-san' backed up, looked at Sakuno, then his son, and then released a peal of laughter. It was loud, but it was a laugh that held a bit of fatherly affection in it. Despite his apparent pervertedness, Sakuno didn't see him as a bad person. Just lively. "That so?" Nanjiroh asked, raising an eyebrow in a suggestive motion. Ryoma continued glaring at him.

"We're going now." Ryoma said firmly, pushing Momoshiro forward to use as a blockade between Sakuno and his father. The singing star took up the rear.

And just as they went down the hall, Nanjiroh yelled after them. "Hey, pretty lady! Don't hesitate to visit again real soon! _I got something for ya_!"

These words seemed to ring out in Sakuno's ears more than any of his others. While they held a perverted meaning in them, she had a feeling that there actually _was _something that Echizen Nanjiroh meant to give her.

"Hey, Ryuzaki-san." Ryoma said.

Looking up, Sakuno saw that Ryoma was holding open the gate to his home that also served as an exit. "Thank you for coming today. I will call you the next time for Karupin's next examination." he said.

Sakuno then half expected a snort of laughter from Momoshiro. There was none. Along the way somewhere, the older man seemed to have vanished, leaving her with her current employer. "You're welcome, Echizen-san." she said. "And if Karupin-san begins to show any new signs of activity or symptoms, please call me right away. I will pick up."

"Karupin-_san?_" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno nodded earnestly. "Yes. Karupin-san is my patient, so he deserves to be mentioned as such too." she said with such honesty in her voice that it actually half convinced Ryoma. He just gave a shrug, and the look in his eyes was unfathomable to Sakuno.

She exited the gates, and then turned back around to bow one last time for the day.

And just as the gates were shutting, Ryoma seemed to smirk at her and say, "Your hair is too long."

Sakuno dropped the long braid she had been fiddling with. "W-what?" she stuttered.

"Mada mada dane." Was the answer she received.

* * *

**Next time in Mada Mada Dane: "Hey... Momo-senpai. Is she there _again_?"**

**"Yup."**

**There was an inward groan from Ryoma. This was supposed to be a private gig, set especially as a surprise for someone that Ryoma knew. He was almost com****pletely sure that _Sakuno_ wouldn't know who this person was. So why was she here? Who in the world could have possibly invited her?**

**Then a thought hit him.**

**No... it couldn't be.**

**Ryoma looked around the crowds near the various stands, and waiting by the stage for the next performance to begin. And it was. Eyes narrowing, Ryoma glared across the throngs of people at the man who had made it possible. The man who had made it possible when all he wanted was a little retreat from _her._ Silver hair, a distinctive beauty mark underneath his eye, and a deep, alluring voice. Yes. It was most definitely him.**

**And there she was, yet again. After meeting her several times there at the festival, they had also spoken.**** Although it seemed to Ryoma that this woman had a stalker's mentality, she still claimed that she could help in whatever way was neccessary.**

**And just why was it that he was anxious to see what help she could offer?**

**

* * *

**_-PurificationArrow_


	3. Chapter 3

_June 02, 2008_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis in any way, shape, or form, save for the manga I have purchased. I also do not own the songs, _Future_ and _Rising_.

**Title:** Mada Mada Dane

**Author:** PurificationArrow

**Rated:** Teen

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** AU Ryuzaki Sakuno is a certified vet who took her life one step at a time. When she begins treating a Himalayan cat, belonging to Echizen Ryoma, a rising singing sensation, her calm life grinds to a halt. Who knew that a single cat can make such a difference?

**Notes:** Just a bit of info on some things that might show up later on in the story. Thanks.

_Italics – Thoughts and emphasis on words_

**Bold - chapters**

**Bold and Underline - author's note**

**Chapter 3: Future**

* * *

"Sakuno! Please? This is a huge deal, and you need to be with me when I meet my date!"

A throbbing had started up in Sakuno's head. The braids on her head made it feel twice as heavy.

_'Your hair is too long.'_

Sakuno gave a jerk as Echizen Ryoma's voice penetrated her skull again. She knew now that she should have probably sniffed at him, turned her head away, and walked off herself instead of having the gates shut in her face. If that had been anything, it was embarassing. And rude.

She gave her head a swift shake. Her patient was Karupin, not the arrogant owner. The arrogant owner with his gold-flecked olive eyes, tousled green hair, and the lean figure of a teenager just budding into manhood. Again, Sakuno wildly threw her head about, shaking the image she had created out of her head.

"Aww, but Sakuno..."

"Tomo-chan, I can't. I still have patients to take care of here. I have too much work here to do to afford to go to a festival. Besides, I don't have any kimonos I can wear right now." Sakuno said, after realizing that every time she had shaken her head, it had actually been in response to one of Tomoka's pleas.

Tomoka tried to smile at her friend. "I have plenty of kimonos at my house you can use."

Sakuno slid a folder into a section of her desk. She rubbed her eyes. Sakuno was tired, and she simply didn't have the energy to go to a frivolous festival. She felt guilty about having to keep refusing Tomoka the way she was.

"I can't, Tomo. Besides, your house is too far away. Even if I wanted to, there wouldn't be enough time to make it to the festival." she argued.

Admittedly, Sakuno would actually enjoy a little night out with her best friend.

Even so, her work took precedence over festivals and things of that nature. And if that excuse didn't work against Tomoka, then the fact that Sakuno honestly didn't have any suitable kimonos to wear. She had been working on convincing herself for a while to buy a new one, but she hadn't found the time, what with her veterinary work.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei," Chun-Hyang piped up. Both women turned to look at the young intern. The Korean girl was arranging vials of blood to be examined at a lab. "I think I have a few kimonos that you could try at my apartment."

Sakuno looked with wide eyes at her assistant. "You have a kimono, Chun-Hyang?" she asked. She recalled never having actually seen Chun-Hyang in a skirt. Dresses for formal occasions, sure. But never casual skirts or dresses.

Chun-Hyang stuffed her hands into her pockets. This was a sign that both Tomoka and Sakuno had learned meant she was embarassed.

"Unfortunately." she muttered in a small voice, "Fuji-kun made me."

In unison, Sakuno and Tomoka gave nods of understanding.

Fuji Shusuke was well known to quite a few people--in Japan and out of it--as a tensai, a prodigy. He had not chosen a definite profession to announce to his legion of fans and fangirls, but whatever it was he chose, it was certain that he would be the best at it.

Being a prodigy, it was no surprise that he had managed to get the stubborn girl to succumb.

Sakuno gave a frown. Chun-Hyang's home with her parents was closer than Tomoka's, so there was no reasonable explanation she could think of to give.

Even so, she began to stutter.

A look of glee rose up over Tomoka's face. The beauty mark underneath her eye rose in compliance to her grin. "Yes!" she shouted, puncing the air with her fist enthusiastically.

Sakuno glared at Chun-Hyang who just shrugged. It seemed everyone was against her today.

An electronic bell sounded throughout the bulding.

**"The Byouin will close in ten minutes. The doors will be locked then, and will not open until morning. Again, the Byouin will close in ten minutes. Please finish your shopping by then. Thank you."**

**(Byouin in hospital in Japanese)**

The intercom clicked off, and there were sounds of carts rolling past the closed door.

Tomoka smiled at Sakuno. "See? As soon as ten minutes is up, we can go to Chun-Hyang's house and get you fitted for a kimono!"

Sakuno groaned inwardly as her friend continued to buzz on endlessly about outfits and bizarre hairstyles Sakuno had never even heard of.

A gentle hand was put on Sakuno's shoulder. Chun-Hyang smiled sympathetically at her. "It'll be fun." she offered.

There was a sigh from Sakuno. "That is only because you will be going with Fuji-san." she said dryly.

Chun-Hyang coughed, her face heating up. "I'm going to leave now, Ryuuzaki-sensei," she said. "Come over to my house as soon as you are done here."

Sakuno groaned as Tomoka clung onto her arm and bouncing up and down with excitement.

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Ryoma mumbled boredly.

Momoshiro reached over and ruffled his best friend's hair. "Because," he said, as if that were all the explanation a person needed. "You were scheduled here anyways, and it is a nice was to unwind after a long day."

Altogether, Ryoma was entirely opposed to the idea of appearing at a local festival. Unfortunately, Momoshiro--best friend and manager (hence the unfortunately part)--decided to schedule him there.

Therefore, there were very little options of escape.

Ryoma and Momoshiro were backstage of the concert area.

Ryoma was clad in a gray, sleeveless shirt, a design that looked like a bird on the front. Atop his head was the pop star's trademark white hat. The lower half's ensemble consisted of long red pants, despite the summer heat, sneakers, and belts encircling his waist. All that was accompanied by bracelets of all shapes and sizes. While fun to others, the singing sensation found it more than irksome to have metal bangs bouncing up and down on your wrist while trying to get through a particularly difficult guitar solo. Then again, it could just be him.

Momoshiro tousled Ryoma's hair again. "Stop being a baby." he chastised. "After all, that cute what's-her-face might be here. It is in the area, after all."

"Sakuno." Ryoma snapped sharply.

Momoshiro gave the singer a surprised look.

Ryoma rubbed his nose and bent to grab his guitar. "You call people by their real names, not 'what's-their-face'." he said as a matter-of-factly.

At this, Momoshiro gave a snicker, but otherwise surprised his true thoughts. "All right, all right. Fine. Sakuno. Well, she might be here."

"Not funny, Momo-senpai." Ryoma grumbled, lifting the strap of the guitar over his head.

The spiky-haired manager shook his hands in front of him, making it look like a surrender. "Sure, sure." he said. "Your show is about to go on, Echizen. Good luck."

Ryoma stood facing the curtains that would part as soon as the drummer started off the beat. He nodded his head to make sure his manager understood. The first rhythymic tapping of the drum reached Ryoma's ears. His fingers tingled, and his voice was ready to go.

"Just remember Echizen!" Momoshiro whispered. "Sakuno-chan!"

There was a cymbal clash and Ryoma stepped out into the bright light as the curtains parted.

**"Na mo naki kono bashou de hiraita shoudou no hana. Shizukana hajimari wo tsukeru; osanaki akogare ga tashikana netsu wo motomete. Kono sora ni signal wo hanatsu yo."**

Squeals of excitement exploded all over the audience when Ryoma appeared. _'Future'_ had always been a favorite with the spectators. **(1)**

Then a voice broke through all the others. It was high-pitched and loud.

"Kyaa! Ryoma-sama! Ryoma-sama!"

Some members of the audience closer to the back stopped their cheering, and turned back to glare at the loud noise.

By some miracle, Ryoma continued to strum away at his instrument and sing. His eyes, however, began to search for the source.

Within moments, he located. Not that it was difficult.

A girl two buns atop her head jumped up and down like a kangaroo, and she was waving a sign with frightening enthusiasm. It had a drawing of his face on it, with hearts surrounding it. Written in kanji on his cap was Ryoma's name.

When the girl saw his eyes meet hers, she squealed again, the beauty mark on her face rose up. "Kyaa! Ryoma-sama! Hey, Sakuno, look! It's Ryoma-sama!"

Sakuno?

Sure enough, there was Ryuuzaki Sakuno, waving her hands frantically, attempting to convince her friend to get off the precariously perched chair. Almost as if to prove the veterinarian's point, the chair jiggled.

Ryoma could see Sakuno mouthing her friend's name in a pleading tone.

The girl standing on the chair screeched, and toppled over as the chair, perched on a bench, perched on another bench, which was perched on a couch, finally gave way. There was a cloud of dust, and Sakuno went down to her knees to help her dazed friend up.

Ryoma almost visibly winced.

**"Machichuu ni hibikiwataru, tokimeku shunkan wo kanjite ha. Fukakukizami komu melody."**

Ryoma jerked his pick hand down the line of strings on his guitar for a slight pause and breath.

By this time, Sakuno's friend was back on her feet, if a little more dizzy and wary than she was before. Nevertheless, she thrust the sign up into the air again. Her screaming resumed.

Sakuno was covering her face, no doubt in embarassment.

A pang of pity went through Ryoma as he passed the halfway mark of the song.

These two females were obiviously close, but it was a wonder as to how Sakuno had managed to survive something like _that _for so long.

Now that the crazed female fan was in a better shape than before, Sakuno had shrunk back a little, to give her friend the space needed to swing the sign around wildly. Ryoma looked at her.

She was staring back at him. Not quite in shock, but more surprise. She had probably been to occupied in keeping her friend alive to notice him before.

As he sang, the boy felt a twitch in his eye. Even Ryoma acknowledged this. The songs played and performed at concerts were far too loud for their own good, and the good of the people listening and watching. It wasn't bad when he was up on stage, but after listenings to recordings from the front row afterwards, his ears had been throbbing.

It was because of this that the fact that Sakuno had not noticed him until recently was frankly appalling. No. Not appalling. Just insulting and shocking.

She blinked at him, her eyebrows furrowing into confusion.

It was then that Ryoma realized that his singing mouth had been drifting into a slight frown. At once, the mistake was corrected. He needed to concentrate on the song at hand. There was a good 30 seconds left. 30 seconds which should be devoted to the final guitar solo that would close up the song, _'Future'_.

He shouldn't be watching some hired help that he had met barely three days ago.

His hand swept downwards for the final chord in the song. The guitar and drumline faded away. The insane cheering of the fans instantly took its place. A wave was beginning in the back of the crowd.

Sakuno's friend instantly jumped in.

Quietly and almost completely inconspicuously, Sakuno shrank back underneath a Japanese tree lilac.

Not sakura trees which were just a little farther back, but lilac tree.

Frankly, it suited the girl much better, in Ryoma's opinion.

The girl's kimono was a shade of soft, soft pink, an intricate design of blue and reddish flowers decorating the dress in certain areas, the linings of the fabric silky red, and the obi bearing a teal colored string holding it. There was a mixture of flowers in her hair matching those that were on her kimono.

Her soft brown eyes were wide and alert.

White petals drifted lazily around her, almost as if suspending time.

"Psst! Echizen!"

This new voice broke Ryoma out of his trace.

Momoshiro was gesturing to him from off-stage. "Concert is over! Get off the stage, Echizen!" he hissed.

Ryoma jerked, gave a bow to the audience--which elicited a myriad of screams--and exited the stage.

When he stepped off the stage in the back, Momoshiro came up to him, pulled his cap off and ruffled the singer's sweaty head. "Nice job, Echizen. You looked good out there, real good!" he congratulated.

The boy gave him a dry look. "It was one song." he said.

Momoshiro tsk'ed and wagged a finger at his charge. "Ah, yes. But one more song to woo the fans."

Ryoma rolled his eyes, and lifted the guitar strap off of his shoulder. He set it down on its stand, and began making his way towards his private trailer, and the showers.

"Hey, Echizen. Aren't you going to do fan signings?" his manager called after him.

"No." came the instant reply.

Momoshiro chuckled, and continued to do so long after Ryoma had shut up trailer door, and was taking his stuffy shirt off.

* * *

Tomoka sighed happily.

Sakuno felt the designs on her kimono absentmindedly. Unfortunately, this kimono had fit just right on her. Naturally, Chun-Hyang lent it to Sakuno, and Tomoka had forced her to wear it and attend. Also unfortunately, she was actually enjoying herself more than she had thought she would have.

Sakuno hadn't expected Echizen Ryoma to appear here. Not at a local festival.

She was slowly entering a phase of dysphoria from the slight racing sensation she had felt when she had seen Ryoma onstage.

Most likely, however, he would be busy with autograph signings and whatever else it is that stars had to cope with.

Another reason why Sakuno had chosen to be a veterinarian.

She loved people, especially small children. Animals had been a favorite with her, even as a child, whom of which had never owned anything more than a goldfish. Thankfully, the rigors of her job weren't nearly as stressful as being a celebrity was. Pushy news reporters and fans were slightly intimidating, which may have served to provide a reason as to why many popular stars had frequent bust-and-booms in their careers.

Tomoka grabbed Sakuno's hand, pulling her friend to her feet. "Sakuno, I'm going to go get some tako yaki. I'm really hungry after Ryoma-sama's concert." Tomoka sighed with a euphoric smile. "Want something?"

Sakuno smiled and shook her head politely. "No thank you," she refused. "Thanks, Tomo-chan, but I'm all right."

Her friend shrugged. "All right. Suit yourself."

Sakuno gave a sigh, and reached her hand out. Coincidentally, a full blossom of the Japanese lilac she had been sitting under fell into it. It was white and small, and above that, beautiful.

She smiled and set the flower back down at the base of the tree.

Her favorite flowers had always been white lilacs. Next in line were ginkgo trees. Their leaves were like miniature fans.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Ryuuzaki-sensei." a flat voice said. Sakuno thought it was supposed to be a greeting of sorts.

"Echizen-san." she replied, without looking up.

"How was the performance?" Ryoma asked.

She gave a nonchalant shrug and mentally applauded herself for remaining calm in his presence. He had definite skills in his chosen area of expertise, there was no doubt about that. Then again, if she were to ever mention that, his head might explode with that cocky grin of his. For his benefit, her mouth was sealed.

Ryoma looked around. "Where is the banshee--er, your friend?"

Sakuno looked up this time and gave him a glare. "The _banshee_, as you so call her, is named Osakada Tomoka. She also happens to be my best friend." she replied testily.

The singer winced slightly. Not a good choice of words.

"And if you must know," she continued, "Tomo-chan is buying some food. For your safety, I think you should distance yourself from this location before she sees you."

Ryoma looked around quickly for any of his said fangirls/stalkers. He almost let out a sigh of relief when he saw none. Almost. Ryuuzaki Sakuno was proving herself to be quite adept at words. A challenge from her that he accepted. "What about yourself? If they see me here with you, the chance that you will be stalked and promptly attacked is high." he asked.

The veterinarian gave another calm shrug. "I can figure that out... if it ever happens, that is."

At this, Ryoma smiled. It was almost the equivalent of a vampire's smile, just excluding the pointy fangs, pale tones in the skin, and a Transylvanian-accent. "Who knows," he said while grinning. "It might happen."

Sakuno raised an eyebrow at him as she got to her feet. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Hm. Who knows?" he said, turning away.

Sakuno frowned. That line was the exact same one as Fuji Shusuke used so often, especially when the tensai knew something unfortunate was about to happen.

It was in this moment that Sakuno decided it be better for herself if she left.

Now.

Sakuno brushed off her kimono. "Well, thank you for that." she said. "I'll just be going now."

Ryoma turned. "Also, Ryuuzaki-sensei. I'm afraid that I will have to schedule Karupin's appointment for tomorrow earlier than expected. As it turns out, I have been invited to an event that cannot be rescheduled. Would noon sound appropriate?" he asked politely.

"Yes. In fact, that suits me very well too. I have an event happening tomorrow evening as well. I will see you and Karupin-san at noon, then. Until then, Echizen-san." Sakuno said, bowing to him, as she would any employer, and walked off towards the stands.

The singer watched her locate the banshee... Tomoka, and speak quickly with her.

Tomoka promptly threw her arms around Sakuno, then waved goodbye as the vet. walked off.

"Wow. She's sharp too, eh?"

Ryoma gave a sigh and leaned back against the lilac tree. He gave no response.

The voice chuckled. "What's the matter, Echizen? You were so talkative with Ryuuzaki-sensei just a few minutes ago. Well, not that I blame you. She has a pretty nice as--"

"Shut up, Momo-senpai." Ryoma said irritably.

Momoshiro rubbed his stomach after Ryoma had hit it to get him to be quiet. This of course happened after the boy had noticed his manager's eyes were on the retreating veterinarian's rear-end.

"Let's go." the singer said.

Momoshiro laughed and ruffled the star's already messy hair. "Sure, sure."

The two men headed off into the crowd, blended, and were soon gone.

Needless to say, the fangirls were sorely disappointed and sad.

* * *

Sakuno bit down a hysterical giggle as a woman's slender fingers brushed her ribcage.

Now for the readers who constantly think perverted thoughts... um, _ew_.

"Ryuuzaki-sama, please. I can't get the measurements for your dress if you continue squirming like that." the woman in a maid's dress pleaded. Her hands holding a long measuring tape lowered.

Sakuno apologized quickly. "I'm sorry. I'll hold still." she promised.

The woman's hands came up again. The veterinarian forced back a squeal. "I can measure myself," she offered. "This really isn't necessary."

The maid shook her head, a horrified look coming up over her face. "No! I couldn't do that. Atobe-sama would scold me!"

The mention of Atobe Keigo made Sakuno remember why she was here in the first place.

An unpleasant conversation involving her casual choice of wardrobe re-entered her mind. The previously giggling woman became incredibly somber at the thought. "I see. And what a terrible thing that would be." she commented sarcastically.

Unfortunately, the maid took this with complete seriousness. "Yes!" she agreed.

The maid made a motion for Sakuno to raise her arms, which she did with hesitance.

Soon after, a loud giggle could be heard echoing throughout the building.

* * *

"I don't want to be here." Ryoma said, upon staring up at a very tall building.

Momoshiro patted his friend's shoulder sympathetically. "Neither do I." he said.

Ryoma looked at him, slight surprise going through his eyes.

"Then again," Momoshiro grinned. "I won't be staying! Stinks for you! Stinks!"

The singer glared at his manager. A thousand-and-one replies were thought up in that second, but he swallowed them down. It would do no good to begin his already bad day by ruining his mood.

"Hn." he grumbled.

Ryoma entered the house when two maids appeared, holding the doors open for him courteously.

When he did enter, a screech reverberated throughout the house. It was a familiar one, but not one that he could put a face on.

"Ahh, Echizen. I'm glad that you could attend." a man said, striding up to him.

The lights gleamed off of his silver hair.

"Not that I want to be, but..." Ryoma trailed off.

The man simply shook a hand at him. "Come now," he said, "I recall having this issue with another one of my guests. You can't wear your performance clothes to an event of the magnitude that I am hosting. Certainly not. You are here because the most experienced and well-trained designers and outfitters are here to construct an outfit in which you will be able to perform in with ease, but look right at home after your performance. And also because blackmail is a powerful thing."

"Now if you would follow my maid here," the master of the home said happily.

A woman approached him, gave Ryoma a brilliant smile, and gestured up the stairs. "Up this way please, Echizen-sama. We will get your measurements for the designers now." she said.

Another scream echoed through the house.

"Measurements?" he asked.

"Naturally." the man said.

* * *

"Echizen, it is time to go on. Ready?"

Ryoma fixed his slightly uncomfortable clothing, and guitar.

The rest of his band nodded an affirmative. This was their leader's method of a grudging, "'Yes, I'm ready to go.'"

Then again, considering the situation and the person who was forcing them to perform, there wasn't much else anyone could do.

The keyboardist was given a nod, and began hitting the keys as the curtains before them parted.

High notes from the keyboard split the air.

The guitar entered.

Then, **"Kimi ha kitto onaji mainichi ni. Anshin dekiru hito nanda ne. Dakedo nani ka motomete tatakau. Tanoshisa ni ha kitsukanai yo,"**

Ryoma opened up the song with a burst from his voice.

The female members of the audience gave squeals of excitement. Their male partners quickly shushed them.

His eyes searched the crowds.

Many were faces he was not familiar with, the faces most likely belonging to the managers or presidents of large business firms or other friends of the mastermind behind the party. There were also those whom he did recognize.

These people included old junior high and high school school friends as well as Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

Wait.

The singer nearly stopped in the middle of _'Rising'_. He had seen a familiar flash of brown hair disappear behind a corner. If he hadn't known any better, past experiences would have said that was almost most certainly the young veterinarian.

This was definitely something he would have to investigate after he was finished.

And investigate he did.

The concert was finished, and he went to find his manager.

When the manager was found, Ryoma attacked with surprising impatience.

"Hey... Momo-senpai. Is she there _again_?"

"Who?" was the innocent reply.

"..." Ryoma gave his manager-friend a deathly glare.

"Her? Yup."

There was an inward groan from Ryoma. This was supposed to be a private gig, set especially as a surprise for someone that Ryoma knew. He was almost completely sure that _Sakuno_ wouldn't know who this person was. So why was she here? Who in the world could have possibly invited her?

Then a thought hit him.

No... it couldn't be.

Ryoma looked around the crowds near the various stands, and waiting by the stage for the next performance to begin. And it was. Eyes narrowing, Ryoma glared across the throngs of people at the man who had made it possible. The man who had made it possible when all he wanted was a little retreat from _her._ Silver hair, a distinctive beauty mark underneath his eye, and a deep, alluring voice. Yes. It was most definitely him.

And there she was, yet again. After meeting her at the festival, they had also spoken earlier that day at Karupin's appointment. Although it seemed to Ryoma that this woman had a stalker's mentality, she still claimed that she could help in whatever way was neccessary.

And just why was it that he was anxious to see what help she could offer?

"Echizen, well done."

A deep, alluring voice called. _His _deep, alluring voice.

Ryoma flinched. "Atobe." he greeted.

The presence of very famous and high ranking music critics--businesses of which Atobe Keigo was affiliated with--kept him from ignoring the man altogether.

"Come here," Atobe said in a friendly tone which was the equivalent to an order. "There are some people I'd like you to meet."

Ryoma felt the pitying hand of Momoshiro weigh on his shoulder before gliding off in a different direction. The young man went to Atobe Keigo's side and bowed to the two gentlemen and one woman. "Pleased to meet you," he said, "My name is--"

"Echizen Ryoma." the woman interrupted, smiling.

"We are very much aware of who you are. Your success is reaching quite far, I must say. I have heard of it even in America." the man with a ponytail said.

"Keigo-sama has told us a great deal about you. The three of us are very impressed." the final man added.

Ryoma felt a strain tug on his face. "Atobe has told you about me, has he?" he asked pleasantly. Although anyone else could easily hear the threatening tone behind the pop star's smooth voice.

Atobe smiled politely, as he was accustomed to doing. "Let's not continue with that, Echizen. Your success is too widely known to list it. Besides, the man of honor has arrived."

As reluctant as Ryoma was to leave the situation be, a greater duty called. A duty, he was pleased to know, that did not involve a certain vet.

It was a birthday party that he was attending, and Atobe Keigo had just been the person given charge of putting it all together.

The true guest of honor was Tezuka Kunimitsu, an ex-professional tennis star, now a very famous and rich coach.

Tezuka was also a very old friend of Ryoma's, having only two years separating them, and also having gone to the same junior high as he did.

The tall man, known to only to some who affectionately called him Buchou. **(2)**

_Buchou_ now sauntered calmly down the steps, not reacting in the least to the applause that greeted him.

As one, Atobe and Ryoma both made their way to the front of the crowd to greet their old friend. The crowd parted easily for both of them, with the women trying to brush their fingers along the silk fabric of their clothing.

Tezuka's eyes met Ryoma's olive ones, and there was a silent, affectionate greeting sent between them. Well, as affectionate as people described as walking ice-cubes could get, with the emotional range of a teaspoon.

When Tezuka's eyes hit Atobe's, there was respect and caution gleaming in their eyes.

Miraculously enough, Atobe had been attending a rival school of Tezuka's junior high. That was when they had met, and when the troubles of Tezuka's pro-career began. Unfortunate incidences and such had led to Tezuka having to leave Japan for a time to undergo rehabilitation in Germany, whereupon he returned to Japan to complete the final few weeks of his final junior high year.

Atobe and Tezuka shook hands firmly, and he and Ryoma did the same.

People coagulated around the glasses-wearing coach, congratulating him and shaking his hand quickly. More females swooned, and their male partners smiled grudgingly at Tezuka.

Finally when the crowd lessened, Ryoma managed to find his way back to his friend's side.

"Happy Birthday, Buchou." he congratulated.

Tezuka seemed weary and wary. Weary of having to go through the trouble of attending this surprise birthday party and wary of the fact that Atobe Keigo was behind it, along with the fact that some of his closest friends knew about it and he did not.

"Thank you, Echizen." Tezuka said, nodding firmly. He looked around, puzzling Ryoma.

"Are you looking for someone?" Ryoma asked, trying to follow the elder man's impenetrable gaze.

Faintly, Tezuka mumbled an affirmative.

This surprised Ryoma. Anyone who Tezuka saw worthy of paying this much attention _must _be important.

"A young woman," Tezuka began to explain. "With long brown hair. She should be wearing red chinese style clothing."

Chinese style clothing?

The adjectives triggered something in Ryoma's mind. Where had he seen Chinese styled clothing that night? There couldn't be _that _many women of whom that look appealed to.

"A name, _Buchou_?"

"Ryuuzaki--"

"Sakuno?" Ryoma finished immediately after hearing the last name already.

There was a pause from Tezuka, but he recovered quickly. "Yes. You know her?"

"Karupin does." Ryoma replied. "Did _you_ invite her, and not--"

_"Buchou!!"_

**GL0MP**

There were gasps of surprise and horror.

Clamping happily onto Tezuka's right side was a blue blur with red hair, which when stilled became Kikumaru Eiji.

Kikumaru was another one of Ryoma and Tezuka's old junior high friends, also being the same age as Tezuka. He was currently an actor who did his own stunts, many of which included incredibly dangerous flipping over high areas that would have tightrope walkers trembling off their wires.

This, more or less, stirred up lots of attention and even brought the security guards scurrying until Tezuka waved them off.

What could be said? Kikumaru was a people person. _Any _kind of people.

"Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! _Happy Birthday_!" Kikumaru said, then repeated it in English with a heavy accent.

"Thank you, Kikumaru. Now please get off me." the stoic-gazed man said, his glasses glinting dangerously.

At once, the young man hopped off of his much taller friend. Kikumaru stood shorter than Tezuka, but a good four or five inches above Ryoma.

"0chibi!" Kikumaru squealed with childish delight. He then proceeded to wrap himself around Ryoma, ruffling his hair good-naturedly and happily.

Ryoma groaned as Kikumaru let all his weight lean on the singing star.

"Eiji-senpai..." he grumbled. "Please get off."

_"Eiji-senpai!" _A voice shouted.

_"Momo-chan-kouhai!"_

The overwhelming weight of the acrobat was gone immediately, and off rushing towards Momoshiro in a slow-fashion, comical manner.

Ryoma rotated his shoulder and felt it pop. Either his senpai had gained some weight since he last saw him, or muscles were seriously beginning to develop on his slender body.

Tezuka watched with a calm gaze. "Echizen, you were saying something about Ryuuzaki-san?" he reminded him.

Ryoma nodded. "Yes. I--"

"Senpai!"

Both males whirled around in surprise and recognition of the voice.

"Ryuuzaki-san." he said, his eyes softening slightly.

Sure enough, Ryuuzaki Sakuno was trotting up quickly. She was wearing red, Chinese-styled clothing, as described by Tezuka. Her long brown hair was tied in a single braid, loosely thrown over her right shoulder.

She had a brilliant smile on her face that made Ryoma's heart give a squeeze.

"Happy Birthday, Tezuka-senpai." Sakuno congratulated.

Tezuka nodded. "Thank you, Ryuuzaki-san."

Ryoma sniffed somewhat indignantly at being ignored this entire time.

Sakuno finally seemed to realize he was there. She smiled at him as well, but out of politeness.

"Echizen-san, what a surprise." she said.

"A surprise indeed. I did not expect to see you here. Were you invited by Tezuka-buchou?"

The veterinarian nodded her head. "Yes, I was. Atobe-san helped me with my... attire." she said, after giving her Chinese outfit a reluctant once-over.

There were slits going up the sides of the dress that reached just a few inches above Sakuno's knee. The lack of sleeves on the dress revealed slim arms chiseled with muscle, and the gold linings on the dress accented honey tints in the young woman's hair.

"I suppose we both owe Monkey-King--Atobe a favor." Ryoma quickly corrected himself.

A slight flash of amusement lanced through Sakuno's chocolate brown eyes.

"I guess we do." she agreed.

Tezuka intervened. "Ryuuzaki-san, there are some others here that you should know from a while back. They wanted to see you when you arrived."

Sakuno broke her lingering eyes away from Ryoma's, and nodded at Tezuka. "All right. Let's go." she said. Sakuno looked back at Ryoma, and waved a hand to wave goodbye. "I'll see you in a couple days for Karupin's next appointment then."

"Sure." Ryoma said, taking a hand from his pocket to give her a wave.

She walked off with Tezuka towards a group of people who were speaking animatedly. She was instantly pounced upon by Kikumaru as soon as the red-head saw her.

_Was that Buchou's hand on her shoulder?_

Ryoma shook his head and turned away, heading for the table full of drinks.

He scanned the list until he had found what he was looking for. The singer went to the bartender. "Ponta, please."

The bartender nodded, wiped his hands on a rag, and went to prepare Ryoma' request.

While he waited, Ryoma leaned against the counter and tried to look for Sakuno again. Kikumaru had been pried off the poor girl, and was now jumping up and down while shaking her hands happily.

"Echizen, it seems you're taking quite well to Ryuuzaki-chan."

Ryoma had an elongated shudder before responding. "I am doing nothing of the sort, Monkey-King."

"Ahh," Atobe said, and leaned against the counter next to Ryoma. "That's why you took your hands out of your pockets to say goodbye to her, yes?"

Ryoma sniffed, feeling a defensive feeling come up over him. "It is rude to keep your hands in your pockets when you're saying goodbye to someone." he mumbled.

"That's never stopped you when you've met other people." Atobe pointed out.

A snappy reply was about to exit Ryoma's mouth when he stopped. Atobe was right. When meeting some of Atobe's other acquaintences, he could have and did care less. He had walked into his own trap.

"Don't think I didn't see you checking her out." Atobe continued. "She has a pretty nice set for someone so young."

Ignoring the feeling of anger and utter disgust, Ryoma gave him a glare. "We're the same age." he said.

Atobe shrugged. "Yes, but she doesn't have a frown stuck on her face like you do. See? You're doing it now. Now wipe that perpetual scowl off of it. Do you want it engraved into people's minds?"

At the mention of him scowling, Ryoma quickly straightened his face out.

"Here is a bit of advice. From one lady-killer to another." Atobe offered.

Ryoma was tempted to ignore him and leave the party then and there, but a strange tone in Atobe's voice made him think otherwise. He remained silent, which Atobe took as a sign to continue. "Get the girl before someone else takes her from you, or if she finds someone else who can make her happy. Real love only comes once in a lifetime. Don't take something so obvious right now for granted."

This surprised Ryoma.

He hadn't been expecting a serious lecture from well... a lecher. (Lecher meaning to Ryoma: flirting constantly with any person of the opposite gender.)

A cold glass touched Ryoma's back. He turned, and took the glass filled with sticky liquid.

"Take my advice into account, Echizen. I'm telling you." Atobe called after him as Ryoma began to walk away.

"Mada mada dane." he called back.

* * *

**(A/N:)**

**(1) **-I have no idea if _Future _or _Rising_ really is super popular with people who listen to them, but I like them a lot. I like Minagawa Junko's version of _Future_ a little better than its original artist.

**(2)** - I can't honestly see Tezuka Kunimitsu doing much else besides tennis. Tezuka is just _tennis_! That is why his nickname is Buchou.

**As for the other characters like Kikumaru and Momoshiro, I tried to pick occupations that would fit them a little. Kikumaru, obviously, a stuntman because of his amazing flexibility, and also an actor because of his cute Kikumaru-ness. Momoshiro is Ryoma's manager because they are absolute best friends in the anime/manga, and it gives him the power to put Ryoma into incredibly ridiculous situations.**

**I don't really have an estimate as to when the next chapter will be out. Probably after school ends, is my guess. Thanks to finals and all, I have my work cut out for me trying to study and all. Wish me luck please. Also, Ryoma's character is obviously different than in the manga or anime. As the author, I have the amazing power to give insight to what I think Ryoma's thoughts are, since they aren't really showed all that much regarding other characters. He and Sakuno just have a natural attraction to each other which I will make more apparent in probably the next chapter.**

**I'm trying to move this along at a faster pace than my other stories have gone because I want to get to developing their actual relationship when they're acting all awkwardly, cutesy in love with each other.**

**Thanks for reading!**

_-PurificationArrow_


	4. Chapter 4

_August 20, 2008_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Prince of Tennis in any way, shape, or form, save for the manga I have purchased. I also do not own the song, _Future, Rising, _or _Realize_.

**Title****:** Mada Mada Dane

**Author: **PurificationArrow

**Rated:** Teen

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:**AU Ryuzaki Sakuno is a certified vet who took her life one step at a time. When she begins treating a Himalayan cat, belonging to Echizen Ryoma, a rising singing sensation, her calm life grinds to a halt. Who knew that a single cat can make such a difference?

**Notes****:** Just a bit of info on some things that might show up later on in the story. Thanks.

_Italics – Thoughts and emphasis on words_

**Bold - chapters**

**Bold and Underline - author's note**

**Chapter 4: Realize**

* * *

"Momoshiro-san, this isn't necessary. I have my own car that I need to drive home, anyways." Sakuno protested.

Momoshiro laughed. "Nonsense. Echizen and I would be glad to have you over for a little longer. We can have the limosene drop you off at your home, and then your car can easily be towed back as well."

"Who would be glad?" Ryoma mumbled into his palm as he stared out the window. "Ow!"

Smiling as though nothing had happened, Momoshiro offered a glass of red liquid to Sakuno. "Would you like another glass of wine, sensei? I noticed that you didn't drink too much at Tezuka's party."

Sakuno gave the spiky-haired manager a look. "No thank you, Momoshiro-san. I have work tomorrow."

"But surely another cup wouldn't hurt, would it?" Momoshiro pressed.

Ryoma felt a flash of dark anger burn in his chest. "She said she doesn't want any. Leave her alone."

Sakuno stared at Ryoma with surprise. "Echizen-san..."

From out of the corner of his eye, Ryoma looked at Sakuno. The anger that had been burning in his chest faded away quickly as his heart felt as though someone were gently squeezing it.

The young veterinarian's cheeks were just faintly flushed from the alcohol of Tezuka's party, and her eyes were glowing brightly, with a few strands from her elaborately braided hair hanging in her face. Her delicate hands were folded in her lap, and the slit in the side of her dress crept up a little more on her slim legs, giving Ryoma a strangely tantalizing view of her outer thigh.

The second these thoughts crossed Ryoma's mind, he shook his head frantically.

Irritably, he glowered at himself.

"She obviously doesn't want any since she can't hold her liquor." Ryoma commented, allowing a smug and sly grin to creep into his features.

Almost instantly, the slightly surprised and admiring look vanished from Sakuno's face. It was replaced with disbelief. "W-what?! I choose not to drink so much since I'd prefer not to have early liver failure. I also don't spent my days and nights sleeping in until twelve in the afternoon, and spending the rest of the time trying to flee the premises of fan girls."

Ryoma gave a silent sigh of relief. It had worked. The funny feeling in his stomach was soon vanishing, and was being replaced with a more comfortable feeling: the feeling of a nice argument.

Meanwhile, Momoshiro breathed quietly to himself and set down the wine glass.

He had been so close. And then of course, his idiot singer had to go and ruin the moment.

"Back to square one." He muttered indistinctly to himself.

It took a little over 20 minutes to reach the safe confines of Momoshiro's apartment, having decided that it was safer than going somewhere Ryoma preferred.

The entire time driving there was spent with Momoshiro listening to Ryoma and Sakuno's bickering.

Underneath his drunken, and somewhat annoyed facade, he couldn't help but admire this strange, incredibly unique woman from no where.

Throughout all his years of knowing Echizen Ryoma since their junior high years, he had always seen the young man to be completely indifferent to others. There had been a very select people Ryoma paid attention to, and even then he seemed to divide only about half of his attention to those people. But with this girl, it was different. She seemed to bring out a side to the young star that he hadn't seen in ages.

As they argued, even all the way to the door of Momoshiro's apartment, Momoshiro saw something in Ryoma's eyes and expression that he hadn't seen in a while. It was amusement and joy.

Even when he was with his best friends, Momoshiro rarely got a chance to see Ryoma enjoying himself.

This girl, Ryuuzaki Sakuno, seemed to have the ability to bring out Ryoma. Not the show that Ryoma gave to most people, but the real him. The real Ryoma who could be annoying, cynical, blunt, and a little cruel; also the Ryoma who could be honest, yet gruff, sweet, but strong, caring but oblivious, the Ryoma who was a loyal and good friend.

While Ryoma and Sakuno settled themselves on two separate couches, while still fighting, Momoshiro contented himself with watching over their belongings. Mainly Sakuno's purse.

His long fingers inconspicuously reached into the young woman's purse, managing to find her planner. And in his own pocket, Momoshiro already held Ryoma's personal planner.

The manager felt an evil grin split his face as he quietly excused himself from the two and crept away.

When he was finally by himself, Momoshiro wasted no time in opening up his charge's and Sakuno's planners.

Apparently, their schedules were fairly similar, allowing Momoshiro to pencil in a date for the two of them.

After he was finished with his dastardly deeds, Momoshiro allowed himself a brief, triumphant grin. He had waited far too long for this opportunity to come around, and he would be damned if he passed it up.

_The rest is all up to them._ He thought as he emerged from the bathroom, once again resuming his drunk demeanor.

"Whaat? You're having _another_cup of tea, Ryuuzaki-sensei? C'mon. Have some of the good stuff. You know, _wine_."

* * *

"Sensei... this has been your eighth cup of the morning." A voice commented as Sakuno downed a mug of coffee.

Sakuno drained another cup of steaming coffee and smacked it down on the table in front of her. Bags under her eyes emphasized the aggravation she felt. "Your point?" she snapped testily.

Chun-Hyang took the cup from the older woman's desk. "You've only been here 15 minutes."

Sakuno massaged her temples and picked up a pen. "It doesn't matter. I need to get this done; all I need is another cup."

Her intern looked at her with uncertainty. "If you say so...," she mumbled.

Propped open in Sakuno's lap was a small black planner with a date circled. The third Wednesday of August. After staring at the circled date for five minutes straight, Sakuno leaned heavily against the back of her chair and let out an a loud groan.

Written in neat handwriting on the small block was, _'Date - Echizen Ryoma'_.

_I never remembered agreeing to a date with that pompous, egotistical, snobby, jerk._ She thought grumpily. _Of course, I don't remember doing a lot of things last night. Jeez, stupid hang-overs._

Vaguely, she wondered what would happen if she ditched.

The thought was dismissed quickly in her alcohol-induced state. If it had been written on her planner, then it must be something that she had agreed to, even if she didn't remember it at that specific moment. Unless...

A thought hit the young woman.

_He wouldn't have the nerve to... would he?_

A quick flash of Momoshiro's face entered her mind. Again, Sakuno threw the thought away. He wasn't like that. "He wouldn't dare go through a woman's personal belongings and schedule a date with someone she despised... would he?" Sakuno asked herself while staring at the bright bulb on her ceiling. "...Nah."

* * *

"A-Achoo!"

Momoshiro let out a pitiful groan as he sniffed.

Ryoma reached over onto a table and lifted a tissue from the box. His manager's apartment was at least fairly clean enough for Ryoma to know where things were placed. The singer handed the square of fragile paper to his manager who accepted it gratefully.

Ryoma gave his manager a glance. "You know, Momo-senpai, I hope you aren't catching a cold."

Momoshiro turned his violet eyes on Ryoma. "You're _worried_about your poor Momo-chan-senpai?" he sniveled.

A disgusted look came over Ryoma's face as he drew away from his manager. Ryoma's cheeks flushed faintly. "W-why would I be worried? If you're sick, I'd have to take care of you, and then you couldn't schedule any concerts for me."

Momoshiro grinned. "Or maybe you've lost one of your adoring fans, and they have reverted to the _'We Love Momo-chan-sama' _club."

"Is there such a club?" Ryoma asked in a dry tone, one eyebrow raised.

"Let me dream, Echizen." Was the quick response. "Anyways, since you don't have any concerts or events to attend to, why don't you check your personal planner? It's nice to do things that don't involve the public every once in a while."

Ryoma shrugged. He instantly regretted the action. His head throbbed as though someone were hammering the inside of it with miniature hammers; the painkillers he had taken just minutes before still hadn't kicked in.

When Ryoma had woken up that morning, a vicious hang-over had taken him by surprise. Despite that, the idea of having a day to himself sounded good. He hadn't gotten a chance to relax in a while.

Ryoma patted his pocket for the small black planner. Ryoma frowned when he found the pocket was empty.

"Oi, Momo-senpai, do you know where my planner is?" he called to his manager who had retreated into a bathroom.

"I think it's in your coat pocket, Echizen." Momoshiro replied.

Ryoma, head still throbbing from his hang-over, overlooked the fact that it was the dead of summer, and therefore there was no use for a coat. "Thanks." He said, reaching into the pocket and discovering the booklet was there.

After a few seconds, Ryoma flipped to the unmarked page of his planner.

The first words on the page caught his eye. He nearly dropped the booklet.

_'Unofficial Hug-a-Tree Day'_, it read.

Ryoma gave a groan. He needed to remember not to let his manager into his personal belongings.

The next bit of text that caught Ryoma's eye did cause him to drop his planner.

"Momo-senpai..." He called weakly.

"What is it, Echizen?"

"What day is it today?"

"Um... August 20th, I believe."

"...DAMN IT!"

The planner remained face-upon the ground, a single circled date written.

_'Date - Ryuuzaki Sakuno. August 20.'_

* * *

"No way!!" Tomoka screeched.

"Tomo-chan, not so loud."

"You have a date?!" The girl hissed. "With who?"

"Whom." Sakuno corrected. "And I told you, that's my own business."

Tomoka pouted. "Fine. But why did you call me out here? If you won't tell me, then I'll leave..."

"Tomo-chan, please wait!" Sakuno cried, catching hold of her best friend's sleeve. "I promise I'll tell you, I just need you to help me pick out something to wear. Please? I swear I'll tell you. I just need your help with this."

Tomoka smiled, rubbing her hands together evilly. "Now we're getting somewhere."

Sakuno moaned. She knew she would come to regret this.

"First order of business is your clothing. Sakuno, you're the type of person who looks cute in whatever they wear. But even then clothing choice is important. And honestly, Sakuno-chan, you have poor taste. That's why you're coming to my house for preparations for a shopping spree!"

Despite the words being meant to be kind, they struck Sakuno like angry blows. Her friend had never been known for tact - or lack of thereof.

"Secondly, You need to learn how to date."

This caught Sakuno off guard. She stared at her best friend in utter confusion. "I need to learn how to date?" she repeated.

Tomoka nodded. "Yes. This is almost as important as number one. A date can never go well if both parties are sitting there like rocks. You, Sakuno, are poor with dates. I know for a fact that you've never really gone on a date that went well with someone you liked since--"

"You set me up on all the dates I've been on." Sakuno interrupted.

The pigtailed girl coughed into her hand. "That's besides the point, Sakuno."

_Besides, I _have_ been on a date that went well. _Sakuno thought silently. A stern gaze flashed through Sakuno's mind, hidden behind a pair of spectacles.

"Anyways, I'll teach you what you need to do. Talk to your date about things you like. You're pretty, you're feminine, a little sarcastic, but most guys like that in a partner. And while you're talking to them, laugh and touch their arms a little to show that you like them and their company. Smile a lot, and play up the eyes. You've gotten so many good comments on how pretty your eyes are. Use them to your advantage. Also, don't talk the entire time otherwise the guy will feel like he won't have a chance to say anything. But if the guy starts talking too much, then--hey! Are you taking notes or aren't you?"

Sakuno jumped up and scrambled around for a pencil. "Y-yes!" She stuttered.

Tomoka nodded and smiled in satisfaction. "Good. Anyways, like I was saying, if the guy is talking too much, that's already not a good sign. If that happens, try and look bored and uninterested in the topic of his choice."

Sakuno fiddled with the eraser on her pencil. "But what if the topic he's talking about is interesting?" she protested.

Her best friend just stared at her. And stared. And stared. And stared.

Then, Tomoka let out a loud peal of laughter. "Hahaha! That's funny Sakuno. That's great!" Tomoka giggled, wiping tears out of the corners of her eyes. "All right, then. Time to go on that long awaited shopping spree! Ready?"

Sakuno dropped her pencil on the desk. "But I still have work that needs to get done!"

Tomoka shrugged. "Work, schmerk. Chun-Hyang-chan can get that stuff done, easilly. She's already agreed to it."

"Ahh, b-but--!"

"And, awaaaaay!"

Tomoka had grabbed her best friend's arm and dragged her from the premises of stress, also called work. She didn't let go until the twosome had arrived back at Tomoka's apartment and were standing in front of an elephantine closet that was bigger than the actual apartment itself. Split ends fraying the ends of Sakuno's hair made Tomoka wince. Tomoka took one look at Sakuno's fading blouse and old cargo pants underneath her white lab coat, and shuddered. She took a look at the battered, worn, aged clogs on her best friend's feet and nearly fainted.

Finally, the girl heaved a huge sigh.

"All right. We have a lot of work ahead of us. Time to call in the cavalry." Tomoka declared, pulling an expensive looking phone from her pocket.

At the mere words, Sakuno felt like shriveling up in a corner. "What cavalry...?"

* * *

"..."

Momoshiro paced back and forth in front of Ryoma, his fingers tapping rhythyms against his crossed arms. Ryoma's eyes followed him boredly as his manager lectured. "Remember. Compliment her. Be nice, talk to her so she doesn't think you're a _complete_freak. Make eye contact. Be sure to be polite and offer things before you take some yourself. And remember: Ryuuzaki-chan isn't stupid. Don't talk about things that will get you no where with her. Also make sure to let her talk at least some of the time. Girls get very frustrated when they can't be allowed to talk. Are you getting all of this?"

"...yes, yes." Ryoma mumbled uninterestedly.

His manager raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that so?"

Ryoma gave him a 'duh' look.

"Fine. If she says she needs to do shopping, and asks you to accompany her, what do you do?"

"I accept."

"If she says she wants to hang out at the park, what do you do?"

"I go with her."

"If she says she needs to do work, what do you do?"

"I let her."

"Wrong!!" Momoshiro swiftly let down a smack on his charge's head. "You _offer_ to help her! There is nothing that women hate more than a lazy spouse that does nothing; especially if they are the kind of spouse that gets in their way!"

Ryoma just stared at his manager.

Meanwhile, Momoshiro was reeling around the booth they were seated in, holding his head and whimpering pathetically. "At this rate, I'll never have young children calling me 'Momo-ojii-chan!'"

Ryoma covered his face in obvious embarrassment. "Senpai, that's enough."

Momoshiro halted in mid-sob. "How right you are, since your lovely date for this evening is here." The manager glided over to the small booth's opening, all smiles. "Ryuuzaki-chan, nice to see you." Momoshiro greeted cordially, as he turned around to lead Sakuno into the room. Momoshiro managed to hiss at Ryoma before Sakuno appeared. "Stand!"

Quickly, Ryoma did as he was told.

Through a small decorative window, Ryoma could see a familiar shade of brown hair, and sighed in mild agitation. He really must have had a bad hang-over if he didn't remember agreeing to a date with Sakuno. He and the girl barely got through three sentences without something going awry. How they would manage a date, he didn't know.

Ryoma opened his mouth to protest, but the words became stuck in his throat. His date for the evening had come into view.

Sakuno's clothing wasn't excessive, as he had anticipated it not to be.

Her dress was a dark cornflower blue, with the hem of the dress going only to her knees. A black ribbon wrapped around her waist, with matching black frills on the sleeves, and a blue-black ribbon flower on the left breast side. Her hair was loose and free, not being as long as it had first seemed to Ryoma. Matching necklace and bracelet adorned her throat and wrist, and her eyelids were dusted lightly with silver eyeshadow.

She was breath taking, and it wasn't until Ryoma saw spots of black in his vision that he realized he hadn't been breathing. Breath taking indeed.

"Have fun for the night, you two." Momoshiro called, waltzing out of the room.

With that, Sakuno and Ryoma were left alone. They both just stood there for a few moments, looking at the ground in embarassment, and then reverting to looking quickly at each other again.

"Ahm... s-sit, please." Ryoma stuttered, lowering himself into his chair.

Sakuno nodded quietly. "Thank you." She mumbled. And so they both sat.

Appetizers appeared in front of the two, and menu's soon after. They began to eat after a quiet 'itedakimesu' to themselves. As they ate, and even afterwards, the room was surprisingly silent, until--

"U-um--" They began in unison, and stopped in unison.

"Go ahead." Sakuno said, folding her hands into her lap.

Ryoma began poking at a pea on his salad plate. His throat felt dry, drier than he had ever felt it. He hadn't felt it like this even when it had been his first live concert, or when he had been recording his first album. And even now, when he had been feeling so confident before, that confidence seemed to have dissapated when in this woman's presence for all of 10 minutes. "Y-you... um..." He stuttered. "Th-that is... you..."

_'Compliment her. Talk so she doesn't think you're a _complete_ freak.'_

"You look nice." He blurted out, before his brain even had a handle on his words of choice. When he finally did realize what he had said, Ryoma felt sick. She probably thought he was a total idiot now. He had just blurted out his thoughts before his mind had even given him a chance to reword it. The date had been ruined already, without lasting even a quarter of an hour.

The date was dead. Ryoma was now officially pissed. But what pissed him off the most was the fact that he was even pissed about it.

Almost nervously, Ryoma looked up. His heart felt constricted when he did, and not in the bad way.

A surprised look was fading away from Sakuno's face, and was being replaced by a pleased, thankful smile. That was the reason for the funny constricting feeling in Ryoma's chest.

"Thank you," Sakuno replied, still smiling. "You look nice as well, Echizen-san."

"Don't call me that." Ryoma interrupted.

Sakuno stared at him in surprise.

Ryoma cursed himself. He had done it again! His brain scrambled frantically for an excuse to go along with it. "I-it makes me feel old." He grumbled.

He heard a snort, and looked up sharply.

Sakuno had her mouth covered by her hands, and her shoulders shook with light laughter. When she finally looked up, Sakuno smiled gently at him. "If you want, Ryoma-kun." She said.

_'If you want, Ryoma-kun.'_

Her words echoed around and around in Ryoma's mind. Her smiling face and sparkling eyes would be forever etched into his memory. And the longer he stared at Sakuno, he finally understood why.

Love.

Echizen Ryoma was in love with Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

* * *

**(A/N:) **Aww. Grouchy, old Echizen-kun has fallen in love. Ans before you say that was OOC, Ryoma admitting to himself that he was in love with Sakuno, wrong. He isn't stupid. He isn't the type of person to deny his feelings, and prolong the story for another few chapters because of it. He isn't stupid, he's in love. Next chapter, the date. Except this time through Sakuno's eyes, plus its end come.

Also, if there were any misspellings or typos in the story, I blame that on my broken collarbone. I am forced to type with my left hand which is less dominant. And as a result of the collarbone as well, it will take time for me to update any of my stories, since I am going to camp during the day still, too.

Lastly, I do not own the song sung by Minagawa Junko, which is also the title of this chapter: _Realize_. I do not own any of the other songs that have been mentioned, and written: _Future_ and _Rising_.

_Sincerely,_

_-PurificationArrow_


	5. Chapter 5

_September 12, 2008_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis in any way, shape, or form, save for the manga I have purchased. I also do not own the songs, Future, Rising, Realize, or Love Story by Minagawa Junko.

**Title****:** Mada Mada Dane

**Author: **PurificationArrow

**Rated:** Teen

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary: **AU Ryuzaki Sakuno is a certified vet who took her life one step at a time. When she begins treating a Himalayan cat, belonging to Echizen Ryoma, a rising singing sensation, her calm life grinds to a halt. Who knew that a single cat can make such a difference?

**Notes****:** Just a bit of info on some things that might show up later on in the story. Thanks.

_Italics – Thoughts and emphasis on words_

**Bold - chapters**

**Bold and Underline - author's note**

**Chapter 5: Love Story**

* * *

**Atobe/Tezuka's Party**

Sakuno reached a hand out and shook the hand of another of her old friends.

"Oishi-senpai, it's been a while." Sakuno said and smiled.

The young man smiled back at her brightly, shook her hand, and then patted her shoulder in a brotherly fashion. "You're right; it has been a while, Ryuuzaki-chan. I hear that your veterinary practice is going well."

Sakuno smiled. "It is, thank you. And what about your hospital work?"

"It has been going better than I anticipated." Oishi replied, a delighted smile on the young man's face. Sakuno watched him launch into a descriptive explanation on how two 12-year old twin girls, Kurumi and Narumi, that had been admitted the other day because of an accidental collision while playing doubles tennis.

She smiled and laughed as Oishi told her of their squabbles, and she tried to ignore the fact that they sounded very similar to Ryoma and herself.

"Ryuuzaki."

Sakuno turned around and smiled at Tezuka as he approached. "Tezuka-senpai."

He nodded at Oishi who reached out and shook Tezuka's hand, also wishing him a happy birthday. "Please excuse us Oishi, but I need to talk to Ryuuzaki for a moment."

Oishi nodded. "Of course, and Happy Birthday Tezuka." He said, bowed to Sakuno and walked off.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Tezuka-senpai?" Sakuno asked as soon as Oishi had left.

Tezuka offered an arm to Sakuno. "Outside."

"You can't say it in here?" Sakuno asked, confusion furrowing her eyebrows.

The stoic man shook his head. There was a strangely serious look on his face... even more serious than his usual appearance. Sakuno saw this, and nodded, all traces of smiles gone from her face. "All right, let's go." She agreed, sliding her hand in the crook of his elbow.

Tezuka nodded and turned her towards an open balcony, and began walking towards it slowly, Sakuno in tow.

And as they stood out on the balcony, Sakuno did a quick surveilance of the area. "No paparazzi?" she asked.

Tezuka shook his head, "No. Atobe made sure of that."

Sakuno gave a quiet sigh of relief. The corners of Tezuka's mouth tipped upwards slightly, but soon enough, the smile was gone.

"Something has come up. Something that is unavoidable," Tezuka began morbidly.

"...And that would be...?" Sakuno asked.

Tezuka gave a sigh, "I need to leave for a while."

Sakuno pursed her lips. The words were confusing to Sakuno. Tezuka went away regularly to compete in tennis matches all around the world; sometimes he would tell her, and other he wouldn't. So why was this any different?

Tezuka saw the confused look on the young veterinarian's face, so he elaborated, "I'm leaving for Germany in a week. I need to go there to undergo some therapy for my elbow."

The confused look on Sakuno's face soon changed to one of deep concern.

She remembered that Tezuka had been injured by a rival player in one of his tennis matches. After his opponent had lost, in a fit of rage, he had struck Tezuka at the elbow. Naturally, he had been removed from the court and his playing license had been suspended. That had been several years ago, but it was still causing one of the highest ranked players in the world a tremendous amount of pain and trouble, even after he had gone for therapy in Germany already.

"And during that time, you're going to have to stay with someone else." Tezuka finished.

Sakuno openly blanched, "What? But why?"

Tezuka put his hands inside of his pockets, a sign that he felt badly - if only minorly. "Your grandmother asked me to find someone else to help keep an eye on you while I'm gone."

As she listened, Sakuno felt an angry bubbling in her stomach.

Tezuka noted the corners of the girl's mouth beginning to tilt downwards. "You know she is only doing what she knows how to do to protect you. She cares, and that's why she had me find someone else to... look after you."

"You mean chaperone, follow, stalk..." Sakuno grumbled, even as she felt the anger inside her deflate.

"He's at the party right now, as a matter of fact." Tezuka said.

"...I guess this means I have to meet him?" Sakuno asked in a dry voice, looking hopefully up at Tezuka.

The very small half-smile returned to Tezuka's face as he stared down at Sakuno. "Let's hurry before he leaves," Tezuka coaxed gently, offering Sakuno his arm again.

She accepted his arm while giving a deflated sigh.

Then, Tezuka and Sakuno returned to the loud bustle of the party.

But eventually, as Tezuka and Sakuno soon found out, Sakuno's new 'care-taker' was no where to be found.

After looking around the ballroom one last time, Teuka turned back to Sakuno. "I'll call him after this is over, and I'll tell him to pick you up and take you to work when the week end is over."

Meanwhile, Sakuno watched the clock that was hanging above the entance.

"Ryuzaki, are you listening?"

"What? Oh, yes, I am. How will I know who my... care-taker is?" she asked, turning her attention back to the tall man.

"He has black ha--" "Tezuka-san!"

Tezuka turned at the mention of his name. Sakuno peered around Tezuka to see who had called his name. They were a small group of people. A woman, and two men. They stood there in suits, and they had smiles on their faces - fake ones, of course, as many of the high business class world had learned to adopt. They were waving to Tezuka frantically, making it appear as though they were desperately fanning themselves.

Tezuka nodded, and turned back to Sakuno briefly. "I need to be going now, but remember what I've told you. He will be dropping by your house and giving you rides to where you need to go. I'll come and see you one last time before I leave though, Ryuzaki."

"How long will you be gone for?" Sakuno asked.

There was a heavy sigh from Tezuka, "Close to a month."

Sakuno eyed the frantically waving people. "I guess you need to leave now?"

There was a reluctant look on Tezuka's face, as if he were resigning himself to death. "Unfortunately."

Sakuno chuckled briefly, and took her hand off of Tezuka's arm. "Until then?" she asked.

"Until then." Was the reply.

* * *

The following day, Sakuno found herself roaming the streets of Tokyo with Tomoka with a painful headache.

Why was she walking around with Tomoka with a painful headache? Because she arrived home late last night from a mild (on her part) drinking party with Momoshiro--who had invited her--and Echizen Ryoma--who had been less than courteous. And the fact that Tomoka insisted on dragging her around the city made matters much, much worse.

Especially since she had been scheduled for a date with the singer.

That was the reason for her headache, which was getting worse by the second, and Tomoka dragging her around the city like a dog after his bone.

Soon, Sakuno found herself being dragged into a store where Sakuno nearly fainted at the price tags.

Certainly, she had seen quite a few high prices in her life time, but...

"Th-that's a lot of zeroes." Sakuno mumbled, gaping at the price tag on the dress Tomoka had chosen.

Her friend just waved a hand dismissively, "Oh, whatever. You'll look fabulous!" Tomoka gushed.

"Tomo-chan... there's nothing on it." She protested, warily eyeing the low neckline and scanty cloth.

"Oh, pish posh! It's fine!"

"Tomo-chan," Sakuno said, a smile creeping up on her face, "Have you been watching that American film again?"

Tomoka blinked, "What, you mean the one where the lady dances on rooftops with 10-year old kids?"

Sakuno felt the smile slipping off her face. "...Yes. That one."

"Well of course I am! Now here; hold this, and try this dress on next!" Tomoka declared, thrusting the scanty dress at her best friend, and lunging for another one.

Dress after dress, Sakuno went in and out of the changing rooms, only to find that there was a whole new pile of clothing waiting for her, the next piles even more revealing than the last.

After a certain point, Sakuno grabbed Tomoka and pulled her friend away from the racks. "Tomo-chan, look. I appreciate your help, but you know that I'd never put any of these things on. I can find something to wear myself, honestly."

Tomoka didn't seem fazed by Sakuno's refusal for her help.

"That's _exactly_ why I'm helping you. Knowing you, Sakuno, you'd treat this just as if you were meeting me at the movies." Tomoka said, her eyes becoming gentler.  
This is ten times more important than meeting me for just a regular girl hang-out. This is your first date ever! It is important, and I won't forgive you if you miss this opportunity." Then the girl smiled, "I'm your friend, and this is a big deal. Don't pass up an opportunity to do something for yourself, for once."

Sakuno felt warm at hearing her friend. "Thank you, Tomo-chan. I promise I'll do my best. But you know," she paused. "This isn't my first date. There was that one with--"

"No."

The braided girl was interrupted quickly. The look on Tomoka's face was one that she seldom saw. Seriousness.

"That was in the past, Sakuno. If you say you're going to make this work, then you need to put aside all dates before this one. The worst thing you can do is compare two people together. Even if nothing happened, whatever you do, don't compare Tezuka-san to Ryoma-sama," Tomoka warned, crossing her arms. "I'm not saying this because it's Ryoma-sama we're dealing with. But because this is your chance."

Sakuno stared at her friend in sheer surprise. This was the side of Tomoka that rarely surfaced. Underneath the bubbly, hyper, utterly insane exterior of Osakasa Tomoka, was someone who really cared for her friends. That was the side Tomoka was expressing now.

Finally Sakuno smiled. She lowered the various dresses she had been holding in her hands to the ground.

"Thank you, Tomo-chan." She whispered in gratitude as she gave her friend a hug.

Tomoka returned the embrace after a split second. And when they parted, Tomoka was grinning at something behind Sakuno evilly. "Sakunoooo." She cooed, lunging for a dress on the rack behind Sakuno.

Sakuno turned, took one look at the dress Tomoka held, and screamed, "No!"

"Sakuno, c'mon now! You look great."

"She's right, you know, Ryuzaki-sensei. Don't worry. The kid's never been on a real date before. He'll be blown away!"

"...But just how expensive is this place?"

There was no reply.

"Momoshiro-san..."

Momoshiro laughed, mussing up his spiky hairstyle even more. "You leave that to me. I'll take care of all expenses tonight."

Sakuno gave the tall man a suspicious stare, "You make it sound as though there is more we're doing."

"Have fun!"

With a whoosh, Sakuno was pushed into a small booth where her surprised date stood.

Ryoma was silent as he took in Sakuno's appearance, making her cheeks flush.

Momoshiro stuck his head into the booth and shouted, 'Have fun for the night, you two!', before dashing away.

The two stood there in silence for a few moments. The sound of a grandfather clock ticking filled Sakuno's mind as she stood. Had she done something wrong already? She wondered.

"Ahm... s-sit, please." She heard Ryoma mumble.

She swallowed to whet her dry throat, "Thank you."

With that, their date began.

As soon as the two were seated, waiters and waitresses began appearing, bearing salad dishes and tall glasses of water. When the menu was placed in front of Sakuno, she allowed herself a brief look up at Ryoma.

There was a serious look about Ryoma's face as he stared down at the many choices on the menu. His gold-flecked olive eyes scanned the words and pictures, and there was a strand of his green-black hair that kept falling into his face. Over and over again, the young singer blew the strand out of his way, only for it to once again fall back into his face.

After that, Sakuno assumed he was very annoyed by the way his eyes narrowed slightly and his nose scrunched up.

She allowed herself a silent chuckle, and when Ryoma looked up, the waiters and waitresses appeared again to take their orders.

It didn't take long at all for the food to be prepared and brought out. She and Ryoma both mumbled 'itedakimesu' and began to eat.

The two of them sat in silence, save for the quiet mumbling of two other voices in the booth one over.

"U-um--" They both began abruptly.

After feeling the blood rise to her cheeks again, she carefully folded her hands into her lap. "Go ahead."

Ryoma suddenly began using his fork to push a pea around his still remaining salad dish. For some reason, he was stalling with what he had to say. And when Sakuno looked at his face, it was slight, but definitely flushed pink. It wasn't that hot in the room; was it?

"Y-you... um... th-that is... you..." He gulped and blurted out his sentence. "You look nice."

She was surprised. It was a compliment, and from Ryoma no less. For a few moments, Sakuno didn't know what to say. It had been far nicer than she had expected, and subconsciously the veterinarian was wondering if it had a part two included.

But when there was no follow through, she sighed thankfully. The smile that involuntarily spread across her face showed it. "Thank you. You look nice as well, Echizen-san."

"Don't call me that." He said quickly. She was quiet. "I-it makes me feel old." Ryoma grumbled, as if trying to make up for interrupted her so suddenly.

Then, she did possibly the worst thing she could have done. But at that point, Sakuno was beyond caring much. She snorted. The sound that came out of her mouth was the laugh, just cut off too soon. Apologetically, she looked up after her silent fits of giggles passed.

"If you want, Ryoma-kun."

Then she saw his adam's apple bob as he stared at her, as if looking at her in a new light.

The sensation made her uncomfortable. Her eyes lowered to her cornflower blue dress, and she stared at it.

"Ryuzaki-sensei."

She looked up at the mention of her name. She blinked curiously, "Yes?"

Ryoma stared at her intensly. His eyes were intense, but...

"There is a carnival nearby. Do you want to go?"

Sakuno gave a surprised start.

His posture was rigid, and his hands which lay atop the table were in tight fists. He was nervous. But he was hopeful as well; Sakuno could see it in his set jaw and behind the intensity of his gold-flecked eyes.

"Ah."

Ryoma seemed to fall out of his rigid position, "What?"

"I said I'll go."

There were a few short, slow moments where Ryoma seemed to process her acceptance. Finally, something spread across his face that she had never seen from him before.

It was a genuine smile.

Certainly she had seen his smirks, but never an honest smile. It radiated around his entire face, and his olive eyes, while sparked with excitement, also glowed with happiness, giving the young man a sort of shine around him that she had never seen before. It made a smile appear on her own face, thinking back to the sheer happiness of his smile.

"Here."

Something warm was laid across her shoulders.

She looked up behind her and saw Ryoma lowered his hands back down to his sides. On her shoulders was his jacket; it was padded with something sleek, white, and soft. Her first reaction was a quick frown as she felt the material of the inside of his jacket again.

Ryoma chuckled quietly at her, "Don't worry, sensei. It's faux."

Upon hearing that, a relieved smile fell across her features. She hadn't thought he would be the type of person to wear animal furs; she was glad to find out that her assumptions had been correct.

A hand was offered to her. When she looked, Ryoma was the one extending a hand out to her. The light on the ceiling on the booth illuminated the area around his head, shadowing his face. But one thing that Sakuno could still see, despite the shadow, was his eyes. The gold in his eyes glowed as he waited, almost anxiously, for her to accept his hand.

And she did.

Sakuno placed her hand into Ryoma's, and he pulled her to her feet effortlessly.

"Let's go." Ryoma said, heading towards the archway. Sakuno followed, still marveling at how his eyes had appeared.

As she walked, and was led to a small, black car Ryoma had waiting, she realized that she felt light. Sakuno was carrying her body as if it were as light as a feather. Her movements were more fluid and graceful than even she had expected from herself. It felt like a dream. A beautiful dream.

It was like the story that the people over in America had, the one called Cinderella.

However, the only difference was that there was no time limit, and there was no evil step-mother (although she did have an overly protective grandmother).

Where Sakuno had expected that the date would turn out like every other encounter with the singing sensation, it had turned out exactly the opposite.

While they drove along the roads of the busy streets of Japan, it felt like magic and bliss to her. It was a feeling that she had never before in her life, experienced.

It was exhilarating. It was magical. It was like a dream, a beautiful _yume _**(1)**. It was...

Love.

Then her thoughts screeched to a halt. The blissful feeling that had been engulfing her receded. It left her with a feeling that she didn't know how to interpret, much less describe. It was shock and disbelief, wrapped all into one confusing emotion. And included in the package was a twinge of fear and... happiness.

Love.

Ryuzaki Sakuno realized it. She was in love with Japan's no. 1 rising star in the music industry. Echizen Ryoma.

* * *

(**A/N:** I meant to make this chapter longer, but I think that would be a bit much. Probably a couple thousand words too much. So I ended it there. The next chapter should pick up not that far away from the end of this one. But at this point, you can all see. In the last chapter, Ryoma figured out his feelings for Sakuno. And in this chapter, Sakuno found hers... although, she has no idea what to make of it. But more on that in upcoming chapters.

**1) Yume - dream**

Thank you for reading this latest chapter of Mada Mada Dane. Please review, since as they say, a review a day keeps the writer's block away. Well, not really, but reviews are still very, very nice. I'll get the next chapter out when I can!)

_Sincerely,  
-PurificationArrow_

_**P.S.**_ I just wanted to make a shout out to the people who risked and lost their lives in the 9/11 attack on the Pentagon. The strength and courageousness of those involved will prove to be a beacon of strength and unity in a time of fear and uncertainty in times to come. To the ones who lost their lives, and the people who risked theirs to help, thank you.


End file.
